That Which is Lost
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: The new version of Life of an Alchemist! Meet the Psycho Life Alchemist and her sister the Fullmoon Alchemist! when Edward and Alphonse meet these crazy Ishvarlan Alchemists, All hell breaks loose.
1. Who Are You? and Prologue

Me: Ohhh… The Ishbal Episode… Saddening…

Ed: So… all we really gained from that was who killed Winry's parents…

Me: No… I got a fic idea…

Ed: Oh, Boy… Al, Point and laugh at this insane bitch who's obsessed with our show.

Al: **Giggles sheepishly**

Me: Now without anymore delay! The new Version of "Life of an Alchemist!"

That Which is Lost

Prologue:

They say mankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return… Or at least Alchemists think that way. The Ishbal Massacre… An Event started ten years ago when a military officer accidentally shot and killed an Ishvarlan child… When the Ishbal Massacre happened, many lives were lost. But what did the Ishvarlans gain from this tragic event? Many gained nothing except an extreme dislike of the military… All but one girl… Rena LeFey… an Ishvarlan child who was spared execution, by the forbidden process of Alchemy… The Process is known as… Human Transmutation…

She managed to survive, at the price of being shunned by her own people. Others managed to survive the massacre, but few in numbers they were. This is the story of a girl who managed to survive and the price she paid…

Chapter one: "Who are you?"

A redheaded girl yawned loudly as she rubbed her eyes. She was fourteen years old, but she looked much older… all except for her height…

"I'm here Colonel Mustang…" the girl yawned as she entered a room that contained three people: a blonde boy, a suit of armor, and a raven hared man. "What'cha need me for…" She said informally as she tried to will her sleep-blurred vision to clear, and the dark sunglasses she wore weren't helping.

"Ah, Major LeFey… These are the Elric Brothers…" The raven hared man said gesturing to the armor and Blonde.

"The who?" The redhead responded with another yawn. The blonde let out a sigh.

"Is she even awake Roy?" The blonde asked. The raven Hared man smiled, he was Roy Mustang, The Flame Colonel.

"I think so… either that or she's doing the sleep working thing she's almost famous for." Roy teased.

"Get to the fucking point!" The girl growled her sleepiness turning to annoyance.

"Point? That's awfully blunt of you Rena…" Roy said and the girl removed the sunglasses she normally was so careful to leave on.

"ROY… I'M TIRED… I'VE BEEN UP ALL FUCKING NIGHT DOING NOTHING BUT PAPERWORK ON THE SCAR INCIDENT! CUT ME A FUCKING BREAK!" The girl now known as Rena shouted. The blonde seemed to shrink from the redhead.

"Your… your eyes are red…" The blonde said and Rena turned to him.

"Your point is?" Rena then turned to the flame Alchemist again, "If you don't get to your point, I'm leaving! I have work to do, unlike your lazy carcass!" Rena said prodding the older man in the chest. Roy's playful grin disappeared and was changed to a serious frown.

"The point, Major, is research. You've been researching some of the things Edward has researched. Therefore, I figured you and the Elrics could spend some time together." Roy said and the short blonde was now labeled "Edward Elric".

"Ehhh… maybe this isn't a good time Colonel…" Edward said and the armor shuffled and Rena looked curiously at it. Rena walked up to the armor and tapped its breastplate twice.

"Do you mind?" The armor asked and instead of jumping and asking how the hell a suit of armor could talk Rena smiled. Rena then turned to Edward.

"You bound a soul to this armor… I'm guessing it's your little brother?" Rena said and Edward blinked.

"Yah… That's Al, Alphonse Elric… my little brother… how'd you know if you didn't ask the Colonel?" Edward asked and Rena smiled evilly in a way that made her blood red eyes sparkle. Rena flipped through a book, which she plucked from her pocket and ran her finger down a page until she began to read.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric. Edward, Second Name: Fullmetal. Height less than 170 cm. Weight, unknown due to his automail right arm and left leg. Age 15. Signature uniform: Black slacks, boots, tank top, jacket, Red Jacket and White gloves. Red jacket has the symbol of the caduceus on the back in a black coloring." Rena paused to look over her book at the stunned Fullmetal Alchemist then continued, "Alphonse Elric, no Second Name for the military. Soul encased in armor, the younger sibling to Edward. Armor height, over 170 cm. Weight unknown. Age 14. Signature uniform: steel armor with the Caduceus on the left shoulder." Rena then concluded closing the book with a minute snap.

"How'd you get that information?" The armor known as Alphonse Elric asked. Rena smiled and giggled before she sat on Roy's desk.

"I'm the youngest spy for the military… I became a 'Dog of the Military' at age nine… and true they say EDWARD is the youngest State Alchemist ever… they mean he's the youngest MALE alchemist to be certified under the state." Rena smirked at the brothers and Roy. I'm your age Al…" Rena then grinned with her tongue between her teeth at the boys.

"Wait… if you're an Alchemist… what's your Second Name (1)?" Edward asked.

"The Life Alchemist… it's a pleasure to meet you Fullmetal… I've heard some juicy info on you…" Rena said and held out her hand for Edward to shake and he did so staring at her.

"I have one tiny little question…" Edward said and Rena smiled evilly. "Err… Are you Ishvarlan?" Edward asked. Rena twisted her head so that her neck popped loudly before she spoke.

"That I am… Very observant…" Rena gave him a gentle smile. "At the price of being shunned by my own people I joined the military… because I could transmute humans… in fact the first person I transmuted, is standing in this room…" Rena said and Grinned as Edward and Alphonse turned to Roy.

"That's a long story Rena…" Roy said. Rena glanced casually at the clock.

"So? Since when have you ever been raring to do work?" Rena chided playfully. "Besides… I'm itching to transmute someone… I just need…" Rena flipped through her book again, "water, 35 liters… ammonia, 4 liters… phosphorous, 800 grams… (2)" Rena said and Edward interrupted her.

"Transmuting a human is impossible… it can't be done…" Edward said and Rena rose an eyebrow at him.

"I was really hoping that I'd never have to see that again…" Rena mumbled then made a motion to Roy to give her something. Roy handed her a folder, which she opened. "Ten years ago was the Ishvarlan war… it lasted for seven years. I was eleven when it ended… two years before that, Roy Mustang, was killed in action on…. Let me see… the second of June…" Rena then plucked two pictures from under a paperclip and handed them to the Elric brothers. "June third, he is miraculously walking around saying his head hurts in a simple headache…" Rena yawned as if it was nothing important.

"What the hell… this is Roy…?" Edward said and Roy nodded.

"Yah… that's me… Damn I still remember that, geez why'd you have to show them that one?" The Flame Colonel asked looking slightly sick.

"You're the only walking example in Central…" Rena replied.

"So? Couldn't you have told them about Hughes?"

"No, he's in East City…"

"Armstrong?"

"Ergh, like I want to have that body obsessed ass in here!"

"Then what about…"

"No, No, a thousand times what you say, No. Kimbly was a whoopsie, Hughes was… well you know that one… and Armstrong was one of our top Alchemists. Otherwise I'd never bother…"

"Phycho Ishvarlan bitch…"

"Egocentric pyro…"

"Bio alchemy otaku…"

"Fire otaku…"

"Shut up…"

"You started it… incredibly immature for a twenty nine year old…"

"So?"

Rena and Roy were brought out of arguing by Alphonse speaking.

"It must be possible then Brother…" Alphonse said.

"Yah… but how?" Edward asked.

"That my dear Edward…. Is part of my secret…" Rena said smiling.

"Brother… do you think she's sane?" Alphonse asked.

"Al, she's about as sane as Kimbly with dynamite…" Roy said fondly.

Me: That was fun…

Kaylee: **Appears** Sorry I'm late… I missed the first chapter didn't I?

Me: Yah, you botched it…

Kaylee: ohhhh….

Numbers!

(1) "What's your Second Name?" – The second name is the Alchemist's alas. It is usually given based on talents, for example, Edward's forte is metal, hence he's "Fullmetal". Roy likes fire, hence he's "Flame". And my character Rena likes to screw around with people, hence she's "Life".

(2) "Water, 35 liters… ammonia, 4 liters… phosphorous, 800 grams…" – human ingredients. They're stated almost everywhere in FMA… or get the Profiles book… like I did… gotta love refrences…


	2. Is She Sane?

Me: Wow… a second chapter… I must remember the original concept…

Kaylee: no… you're redoing it…

Me: I know… the origional stopped at chapter…. Twelve… and bad thing for us… it was lost…

Kaylee: you better keep gong on this…

Me: I will… Wait! I have the second one! Let me re-read it first and then I'll type this chapter…

Kaylee: I'm timing you…

That Which is Lost

Chapter Two: "Is She Sane?"

Rena seemed to preen at the comments about her state of sanity. She jumped off the desk and began to circle Alphonse.

"Hmmm…" Rena paused to tap the armor, "Let's see here… Excuse me…" Rena took off Alphonse's helm, "Let's see… the blood rune is in tip top shape… almost mint condition… Roy… get my other book for me… would ya?" Rena asked as she took off Alphonse's breast plate.

"What the hell? Stop! You're taking him apart!" Edward said and Rena smiled sadistically at Edward.

"Actually Ed, I'm trying to get a good look at his Rune… no need to flip out… Ally understands, don'cha!" Rena said and Alphonse shifted his shoulders uncomfortably at the nickname he was just given.

"Actually, I don't… understand… and please don't call me 'Ally' you make me sound like some cute elementary school girl." Alphonse stated and Rena smiled before she stuck her head inside Alphonse's armor and began to bang around with her right hand.

"Alright, I won't call you Ally…" Rena's voice echoed from the depths of Alphonse's left side.

"Uh… Rena… here's your book…" Roy said and Rena held out her left hand for the book falling forward knocking Alphonse and herself down.

"Al, are you Alright?" Edward asked and Rena groaned as she sat up.

"Sorry Al… I didn't mean to knock you over… I was just curious…" Rena said as she sat crossed legged on the floor. She opened her book and began to mumble to herself. "Soul in armor…. Soul… AHA!" Rena shouted and her red eyes showed a malicious glee as she got up and handed Edward the helm and breastplate.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop messing with my brother." Edward said as Alphonse got to his feet and reassembled himself. Rena shrugged.

"For a human to have life they have a soul, to give a person life you have to give them a soul." Rena said as she flipped through the book again.

"What's that got to do with any thing?" Edward asked. Rena smiled at him.

"You and your brother want your limbs back as well as his body… well, I can help… I have all the necessary components…" Rena said almost whistling in sadistic glee.

"I still don't think you're sane…" Edward muttered.

-Meanwhile at Central City Train Station-

"Owwwww…. My butt hurts from sitting down so long… how can Rena stand to ride these things? There sure are a lot more people here in Central than in South City… Rena said she'd sent someone I'd remember… but wh-" (1) a redheaded girl asked mumbling to herself. The girl spotted a brunette man and waved furiously. "Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes!" The girl said and the man smiled and made his way through the crowds of people.

"Hello Keria! Or should I say Lieutenant Colonel LeFey." The man said. The man was Maes Hughes, the picture happy Lieutenant Colonel. The redhead smiled. "Rena said you were coming back and that you'd be here today… although before she could tell me more she had to leave… besides she was really busy so she couldn't come and get you herself." Maes paused and took out a picture, "Did I tell you Elicia's turning three? She's so adorable!" Maes said shoving the picture in Keria's face. Keria sighed.

"Yes, I know. They grow up so fast don't they… and make this the million and first time you've shown me a picture of her." Keria said pushing aside the picture. Keria turned Maes around and began to shove him toward the exit.

"You know Keria, I'm worried about you…" Maes said seriously as Keria stopped pushing him. He began to walk along side her.

"You are?" Keria asked. Maes nodded.

"Yep, you're fifteen and you've never had a boyfriend." Maes said and leaned back to avoid a punch from the redhead. "But you know I can hardly tell which of you girls is really the eldest… after all Rena's your younger sister and she's more mature that you are…" Maes then leaned forward to dodge another punch.

-Back at the Central City HQ-

Rena was smirking as Edward was reading her research notes, or at least he was trying. Her notes were in the guise of a backward comic (2); therefore it looked like a bunch of mumbo jumbo to Edward.

"Give up and want help Ed?" Rena asked giggling evilly. Rena stopped for a second and slapped her forehead. "SHIT! Keria's supposed to be here today! Aw fuck, I forgot and the house is a mess and she's going to kill me… why does my sister have to be a neatness nut!" Rena said looking like she had just remembered something horrible. "Damn, she's more sadistic than Teacher… ARGH!" Rena leaned back kicking her feet and holding her face in her hands.

"No I don't want help, and besides… who the dickens is Keria, and if you keep going you're going to kick one of us." Edward said looking up from her confusing notes.

"My older sister… Keria LeFey… she's the Fullmoon Alchemist… she joined the military the same year I did... she's fifteen… AND SHE'S A NEATNESS NUT!" Rena said and she looked at Roy when she stopped her childish kicking. "You got her minty choco madness didn't you! Please say you did…" Rena said and Roy shook his head.

"No… I didn't get her bitichiness anything…" Roy said and Rena shrieked.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU BOTCHED IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT THE MINTYNESS!" Rena screamed pointing accusingly at Roy.

Me: **Yawns** sorry this was so long…

Kaylee: Perfect! And you took some of the ideas from our other one! It's good!

Me: I donno… Rena's a little Random… next thing she's gunna do is dance around like an idiot shouting at the top of her lungs that Roy needs to go out and get the Fucking Mintyness or Keria's gunna kill her.

Kaylee: you didn't botch the plot this time… nice!

Me: Neh, well Roy botched the part where he was to get the mintyness…

Numbers!

(1) "Owwwww…. My butt hurts from sitting down so long… how can Rena stand to ride these things? There sure are a lot more people here in Central than in South City… Rena said she'd sent someone I'd remember… but wh-" – Winry says something quite similar in volume 4 of the manga about Edward… it's all GOOOOD…

(2) Rena was smirking as Edward was reading her research notes, or at least he was trying. Her notes were in the guise of a backward comic. – Edward's notes are in the guise of a travelogue, Roy's are in the guise of women's names, and Marco's are in the guise of a cook book… as you can guess Rena's research notes are in the guise of manga!

Authoresses notes:

This is a phone colab with Me (Kate) and Kaylee. We're each doing a fic colab via the phone… this is a redo of our origional story "Life of an Alchemist". We've botched the origional and made it completely different! Whoooo!


	3. You Two are Sisters?

Me: I'm on a roll!

Kaylee: I guess you are…. And you're winging this chapter.

Me: No I'm not…

Kaylee: Yes you are… and you're guilty of not doing disclaimers… AGAIN!

Me: fine… Winry get your ass over here…

Winry: Yes Miss. Warped up authoress number two who thinks she's a state alchemist?

Me: Do the disclaimer! I'm too lazy to do it!

Winry: Mrs. Treece and Mrs. Tomsen do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Mrs. Hiromu Arakawa does! They do however own Rena and Keria… and that's about it… they do not own Alchemy, Roy, or Edward… they think they do, but that's because they're insane… Is that it? (Kaylee and Me in the background: **clap hands together and giggle** Guilty!)

Me: No… you forgot the part where I slaughter you for being a retarded character…

Kaylee: Now, now… who else is going to fix my automail shoulder?

Me: anyone but Mechanic Otaku here…

Kaylee: **Shrugs** alright…

That Which is Lost

Chapter Three: "You Two are Sisters?"

Keria sighed and knocked on the door Maes had shown her to. A raven hared man answered the door and Keria smiles sadistically.

"Hello Mr. Colonel I have a burning stick up my ass." Keria said smiling evilly.

"Hello Half Crescent Bitch!" Roy retorted.

"idiotic pyro!"

"drunkie!"

"Dick licker!"

"Penis muncher!"

Roy and Keria agued and Alphonse looked from Keria to Rena.

"Hey Rena is that your sister?" Alphonse asked as he pointed to the door.

"Aw, Fuck… Yes… that's her…" Rena said with a sigh.

"Rena! Where's my mintyness!" Keria randomly shouted as she pushed Roy to the floor. "I DEMAND MY MINTYNESS, AND I DON'T HAVE IT!"

"Eh… funny I forgot…" Rena said rubbing the back of her neck.

"The fucking minty goodness is calling me… it's saying: 'Keria… eat minty or you will die in seven days…' So hand it over because the death isn't pretty…" Keria said clicking a flashlight on pointed up under her chin. (Random Authoresses Event (RAE): **Kate looks at Kaylee** Kate: So… umm… Kaylee… what's with the flashlight Eh? Kaylee: Special effects purposes.)

"Roy forgot it…" Rena said quietly and Roy got up and Keria put the light away.

"Now Keria, the reason you were to come to central was…" Roy began but Keria was too busy picking her ear with her pinky to hear him as she gazed out the window. "Keria, are you listening to me?" Roy demanded and Keria gave him a blank look as she took her pinky from her ear and looked at him.

"Sorry… did you say something moron?" She asked and Roy sighed.

"Never mind… oh, and Elric brothers… you're staying with Rena…" Rena then twitched noticeably as Roy said this.

"Why me?" Rena moaned and Keria noticed Edward and Alphonse.

"Who are these guys?" Keria asked and Rena introduced the three.

Me: Next job…

Kaylee: As your editor… I must know… WHERE'S THE MINTY!

Me: Keria gets minty later…

Kaylee: Oh…


	4. What Happened to My Kitchen?

Me: Kaylee? What's with you and Spongebob?

Kaylee: I have no idea…

Me: What ever… what's this chapter about?

Kaylee: James Bond and Random Events…

Me: Oh brother…

Kaylee: **Makes gun motion with hand and starts singing James Bond theme**

Me **Sweat drop** oh boy… ignore her…

That Which is Lost

Chapter Four: Human Alphonse (A.K.A. "What Happened to My Kitchen?")

Rena trudged toward her house beside her sister with the Elrics following them from behind. The Elrics were muttering amongst themselves.

"Great… we've got ourselves stuck with the psycho sisters…" Edward mumbled.

"Sure the younger is kind of random but it doesn't mean they're psycho…" Alphonse said and Edward sighed.

Amongst the sisters however the conversation was almost the same.

"Great… we've got stuck with the psycho brothers… Whoo-hoo…" Keria muttered twirling a mock excited finger.

"Yah, especially the one Roy called Edward… I've heard he's prone to some really frikken random stuff… by the way, would you like to watch my James Bond movies (1)? I've got some things to do…" Rena said coyly. Keria's eyes light up a bit.

"Hell yah! Let's go!" Keria shouted and grabbed her groaning little sister by the arm.

A few minutes later the four alchemists reached Rena's house. Rena hurried the other three into the living room and switched on a T.V. and stuck a tape in the V.C.R. while the T.V. distracted the brothers and her sister, Rena snuck away to clean the house. After a while Alphonse got bored and left the two older people to their movie where as he went to find Rena. He found her shoving some things into a closet. She wiped her brow and took off her pink apron before she noticed the younger Elric brother.

"Uh. Hi Alphonse…. Do you guys need anything?" she asked sheepishly.

"No… actually Ed and your sister were busy watching that movie and I got bored so I went to find out where you went…" Alphonse said shyly. Rena smiled.

"It's alright… I know my sister can be a bore… I was cleaning the house. I forgot Keria was coming today so I forgot to clean up a bit… as you can see… I lack her tidiness…" Rena said looking embarrassed. Alphonse laughed.

"You and my brother have a lot in common… he's pretty sloppy… Not that I'm saying you're a bad house keeper… he's worse by far so…" Alphonse chuckled nervously. Rena smiled again.

"It's alright… while your brother and my sister are busy… would you like to get your body back? It's really easy to do…" Rena said and Alphonse nodded.

"How long does it take?" Alphonse whispered.

"A few minutes… my labs this way…" Rena pointed to her left as she said this. Alphonse followed her as she went into a room. The room was messier than what the parts of the house he had seen were but it was the mess of a busy alchemist so he didn't mind.

"These look like comics…" Alphonse said picking up two sheets of paper from the floor.

"Those are my research notes… I know Edward keeps his as a travelogue, and Roy keeps his as women's names… and Tim Marco keeps his, as cookbooks. Mine are kept as Manga, or backward comics… and I'm sorry I got all weird earlier… it's just I'm one of few female alchemists at HQ and since I'm Ishvarlan Roy never lets me go places… he's like an over protective big brother…" Rena said as she looked the pages over. Alphonse looked around and noticed several small bottles in a rack on the wall.

"What are those?" Alphonse asked.

"Red water… Please don't touch them… their in a very unstable state…" Rena said without looking at him as she sorted through some ingredients. "I specialize in alchemic magnifiers as well as transmuting people." Rena then looked the sack of jars over. "Alright, this should do it…" Rena then turned to Alphonse and pointed behind him in the only bare spot in the room, which had a human transmutation circle on the floor. "Could you take these over to the circle for me? Then stand back… it could get messy…" Alphonse did as was asked of him and he stood back while Rena checked some things before she smiled in satisfaction and in a flash of scarlet light a body lay on the ground, it was naked, but it was Alphonse's body.

"Holy shit! That's just too weird!" Alphonse said and Rena smiled.

"Stand next to it… I'll transmute your soul to the body... Then you'll be human again." Rena said. She bit her thumb and a red stream of blood was on her finger. Rena took off Alphonse's Helm and traced Edwards seal in fresh blood before she made one on the body's shoulder. In another flash of scarlet the body began to move and the armor fell to the ground with a loud clang. "Welcome back to the human world Alphonse. Oh… but I better get you some clothes… shouldn't I?" Rena said looking at the now very human and very naked Alphonse.

"Yah… that would be nice… and could you braid my hair… it's really long…" Alphonse said with a small blush. Rena dashed off and came back several minutes later with an armload of clothes. The clothes were a black tank top, a white over shirt, and tan kaki shorts. She threw in some white shoes and socks as well as men's underpants. Rena turned around as Alphonse dressed, when he was finished she neatly braided his hair and shooed him out the door to go find his brother. Rena went to her kitchen while Alphonse went to Edward. When Alphonse greeted his brother Rena could hear Edward scream clear in the kitchen pantry where she was looking for some canned stew.

"OH MY GOD!" Edward shouted and Alphonse grinned.

"It's just me Ed…" Alphonse said and Rena came into the living room.

"He's by far the best transmutation I've ever done…" Rena said and Keria laughed, her attention was still on the movie.

Later that night both brothers were collapsed in sleep on the floor by the T.V. while Keria had went to the second story to her room before she collapsed snoring and drooling in sleep. Rena covered the sleeping brothers with a blanket before she went to bed on the second floor as well.

The next morning Keria woke early. In fact, she was the only one up.

"Do, Do… Do, do…. Do, Do, Do, DO!" Keria muttered as she clasped her hands together like she was holding a gun walking down the stairs. She rolled across the hall at the base of the stairs and rolled into the kitchen in a military like fashion. She then unclasped her hands and cupped one over her mouth. "Kish, this is Keria, Over, kish…. Kish, mission sneak into kitchen and make sister and stupid boys breakfast success… now commencing the cooking of breakfast, over, kish!" Keria said and smiled to herself as she began to sing and bang on the toaster.

I wake up in the morning about six am,

I have a little jelly, I have a little jam,

Take a piece of bread and put it in the slot,

Pushdown the lever and the wires get hot,

I get toast!

Yeah toast!

When the first caveman drove in from the drags,

He didn't know what would go with the bacon and the Eggs,

Must have been a genus to get it in his head,

Plug the toaster in the wall and buy a bag of bread,

I Get Toast!

Yeah, Toast!

(Insert French) Le efiel tower

Bonswah, FRENCH TOAST!

Keria sang the song twice and was beginning to sing again when the oven exploded. Keria stumbled out of the kitchen into a puffy eyed Rena.

"What the hell did you do Keria?" Rena asked moodily.

"I was making breakfast and your oven exploded…. I managed to save the eggs…" Keria said holding out a frying pan.

"What ever… you're paying for it… WITH YOUR RESEARCH FUNDS! (2)" Rena said and Keria shrank.

"Must you be so harsh, Sis?" Keria asked and Rena looked at her.

"Yes, for two reasons. One, I'm tired and you just blew up my kitchen. Two, you're lazier than I am and you don't have to live here…" Rena said her red eyes slightly twitching as she said this.

"O.K…. I'll talk to Colonel Mustang about it… even though he's a psycho military leader wanna be who only cares about promotions…" Keria muttered and Rena told Keria to order some breakfast from a restaurant as Rena yawned and claimed it was way too early to get up as she turned to go back to bed.

Me: **Whines** Everyone's gunna kill me!

Kaylee: That's for sure… you botched this chapter by leaving it at the part where Keria blows the kitchen up.

Me: So?

Kaylee: THAT'S MEAN!

Me: I'm tired of Typing!

Kaylee: Oh…

Me: The Toast song Keria sang IS a Real song… ask Kaylee where it came from…

Number!

(1) "by the way, would you like to watch my James Bond movies?" – Kaylee and I planned this scene laughing loudly. We had Bond on the brain when we wrote this… and as soon as we got off the phone with one another… she played a James Bond game with her brother… screwy ain't it?

(2) "What ever… you're paying for it… WITH YOUR RESEARCH FUNDS!" – Each year each alchemist is given hundreds of thousands of Sens (Money) to spend on research. Well… Kaylee told me to have Keria blow up the kitchen, therefore she has to pay for it… out of her funds… I'm so evil…


	5. I gotta see teacher!

Me: WOW!

Kaylee: What?

Me: this fic… it has the same name as Episode sixteen… That Which is Lost

Kaylee: Talk about irony…

Me: I know… any way… continue the insanity!

That Which is Lost

Chapter five: "I gotta see Teacher…"

Rena yawned as her sister dragged her out of bed.

"You're hopeless Rea… by the way where did you go off to at one last night?" Keria asked as she drug her sister to the dining room to eat.

"That Keria is none of your business…" Rena said moodily as her sister shoved her unceremoniously into a chair.

"Ohhhh, Rena's got a boyfriend…" Keria said in a singsong tone and avoided her sister's attempt at a punch.

"If I do it's none of your business, Keria…" Rena said getting the beginnings of anger showing in her voice.

"Ohhh…. I struck a nerve… So Rena… who's the lucky man?" Keria said and Rena punched her hard in the shoulder.

"None of your business. God, and for the last time I don't have a boyfriend…" Rena said blushing.

"Your blush says the opposite than what you're saying." Keria said evilly. Rena growled.

"Keria, you must want to die painfully… because that's where you're headed if you keep asking… you'll find out soon enough." Rena said and Keria squealed.

"It's Alphonse isn't it?" Keria asked and Rena began to laugh.

"Good guess. But no… oh shit… I forgot… I need to talk to Teacher…" Rena said and Keria began to freak out.

"You can't go see teacher! She's going to kill you!" Keria said and shook Rena.

"Well… I need to… I know she'll probably try to kill me, but I don't think so…" Rena said then looked around. "By the way, where are the Elrics?" Rena asked.

"Eh, Roy had them go in early…about five minutes after you went back to bed…" Keria said and Rena sighed.

"Kay, just wondering…" Rena said and yawned loudly. "I need to get to work Sis, call me if you need anything or come with me if you want." Rena said as she got up from the table without eating. Rena went to her room and changed into her uniform then went back to the table twisting her long wavy hair into a bun at the nape of her neck. Keria sighed and bit into a slice of bacon.

"You going to eat?" Keria asked munching on her bacon.

"Yah, later… I have to talk to the Fuehrer about taking a vacation this morning…" Rena mumbled as she clipped her bun in place.

"Sis… Why do you want to go to teachers so badly?" Keria asked gently.

"Keria… I can't tell you…" Rena replied and Keria sighed. "Look, it's my own reason so don't look upset, Kay? Teacher knows more than I do… and she knows as well as you do that transmuting humans has had a negative affect on my health, just as it has on her. Although I don't show it Keria, I haven't been too well, and I need teacher's insight on something…" Rena said and Keria smiled slightly.

"You DO know we'll be babysitting the Elrics right?" Keria asked with a giggle and Rena smiled.

"You mean the Elric Dummies? Yah I know we have to take care of them for a while." Rena said as she used some bobby pins to clip some stray hairs back. Rena then stretched. "Well I've got a shit load of paperwork waiting for me at HQ, do what you want until I come home… Damn I hate this job…" Rena mumbled as she picked up her blue uniform jacket and put it on. "See yah later sis!" Rena yelled as she headed out the door. Keria wolfed down the remains of Rena's breakfast as well as her own before she went into the kitchen to assess the damage she had caused her little sister's kitchen. The smoke had cleared thanks to the windows being open but the oven looked in pretty bad shape.

"Well, better clean this up before sis gets home…" Keria said then clasped her hands together. She then went to the stove and placed her hands in the middle of the stovetop and in a flash of light it was fixed. " Rena would kill me if she knew I'd fix it by alchemy with out using a circle…" Keria said as she began to clean up the remains of the breakfast she had been making. A few hours later the kitchen was clean and Keria was smiling at her handiwork.

Keria then looked around at her sister's normally messy as hell house. 'At least she's done some cleanup around here…' Keria thought but then found a note that was sitting on the table top in the dining room, being as nosy as she was Keria picked it up and began to read aloud.

"Dearest Rena, I know you'd rather I wait until your sister was out of town, but I can't resist the temptation to see you. Meet me at the usual place when the Elrics and your sister are dead asleep. I impatiently await you! Love, Roy." Keria read and stared. "WHAT!" Keria exclaimed wondering WHY Roy would give Rena a note such as this, then it clicked, Rena and Roy were in love and thought if Keria knew she's try to break them up. "Dear god, how long have they been together?" Keria asked herself looking pensively at the note. "AND WHY ROY!" Keria then shouted. "WHY THE PSYCHO FLAME BOY!" Keria demanded to know. At that moment the front door slammed and Keria stuffed the note into her pocket. Edward came around the corner and entered the doorway yawning loudly.

Hours later Rena came home exhausted and frazzled. Keria approached her little sister and smiled.

"SOOOOOO, Rena, how'd it go?" Keria asked and Rena yawned and looked at her silver state issue pocket watch.

"Good, I got the vacation…" Rena yawned. "And according to What's-his-face Archer you're also granted a vacation…" Rena said and slipped her pocket watch into her back pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes. Keria shook her head.

"STILL addicted?" Keria asked and Rena looked at the one in her mouth she had been about to light. A clouded look of determination crossed her face and she took the cigarette from her lips and stuffed it neatly into the pack and tossed them into the trash. "Woah, Rea… Are you alright? You never throw your cigs away!" Keria said and Rena sighed before she turned to her older sister.

"Havoc got me addicted when I was ten, Ker… Just as you became an alcoholic at eleven… I've got to quit. It's a mind over matter thing…" Rena said and sighed. "Besides… we're BOTH underage anyway…" Keria shrugged and took the pack from the trash and handed it to her sister.

"If I get to drink my life away, you get to do what you want." Keria said knowing her words had upset Rena. Rena gave Keria a look that told the elder she was hiding something that had to do with the fact she was underage. "You're not telling me something…" Keria said. Rena gave a sadistic smile and tucked the cigarettes between her sister's voluptuous breasts.

"Yes… I am hiding something… we're leaving first thing tomorrow and we'll be in Dublith in six hours…" Rena said in sadistic glee and then turned and went up the stairs to her room with Keria staring blankly at her back. Keria then let out a scream of rage, she was not looking forward to the trip and some vacation it would be.

Me: Ha ha… Rena's addicted to pocky!

Kaylee: WTF's Pocky?

Me: I donno… someone told me it was the brand of Cigarettes Havoc smokes, someone else told me it was what the Mustang Subies call the dangling cigarette in Havoc's mouth.

Kaylee: Cool! Hey, we're almost half way to the part where Scar attacks us!

Me: We are? Hey, we are! Sweet…. Wait a minute…. I see where this is going…

Kaylee: He, he, he…

Me: You're so lucky that I'm retyping "Life of an Alchemist" as "That Which is Lost"…

Kaylee: Who botched it and killed the original anyway?

Me: That's not the point, Kaylee. Why are we fighting any way?

Kaylee: I have no clue… any way… shall we give the readers a spoiler for next chapter?

Me: Ummm….. I donno…. Is it safe?

Kaylee: I think so…. Don't tell them too much now….

Next Chapter of "That Which is Lost"…

Some things going on inside Rena's mind, while Keria's scared stiff of seeing their teacher. What happens when the past catches the present and Rena makes several confessions that force her and her sister to relive their teacher's horrible training exercises? Who really is the young woman everyone calls Rena? Is there some deep dark secret the sisters are keeping from each other and the ones around them? Find out in the next chapter of "That Which is Lost"!


	6. I've Got a Confession to Make!

Me: Ohhh…. Now things get good….

Kaylee: Yah, I get the feeling it will…

Me: anyway, incase you readers cannot guess Izumi Curtis is Keria and Rena's teacher…

Kaylee: oh boy!

That Which is Lost

Chapter six: "I've got a confession to make…"

Rena woke her sister and the Elrics grinning evilly and whistling a tune that oddly sounded like a funeral march. Rena made a pancake breakfast and giggled insanely at Alphonse who was enjoying pancakes for the first time since getting his body back.

"Rea, you all right in the head this morning… and what's with your sister?" Edward asked through a mouthful of pancake. Rena smiled like Kimbly with some C4.

"Why my dear Edward… why would you question my sanity now? Keria is merely afraid to see our teacher again… she lives in Dublith, she and her husband own the local butcher shop there…" Rena said and Edward dropped his fork.

"You… You mean Izumi and Sig Curtis?" Edward asked and Rena looked at Edward as if to say 'I haven't killed in a while'.

"Yes Eddy-Weddy…. Professor Izumi is mine and my sister's teacher." Rena smiled normally now. "I have to talk to her about something… and Ker's acting like a FRIKKEN BABY!" Rena yelled the last two words and Keria bolted in and seemed to hide under the table.

"Yes… Call me what you will but I cannot die yet… For as Hughes told me…. I MUST GET A HUSBAND!" Keria exclaimed and the whole room went silent. Keria sank to the floor. "Whoooo… Must find happy place…" Keria's voice said from under the table. Edward peeked under the table and shook his head. Keria was curled into a ball rocking back and forth under the table. Rena grabbed her sister and forced her to go to the living room with a bottle of rum and some cookies.

A few hours later Rena literally dragged Keria and Alphonse dragged Edward toward the train station. When they were on the train the elder siblings sat by the windows of the compartment while Rena and Alphonse guarded the door. (RAE! Kate: Why oh WHY do I have an image of Harry potter walking in telling Rena, Keria, Al, and Ed, they've boarded the Hogwarts express? Kaylee: **Giggles** I have NO idea!)

"Keria, stop being a baby! Jesus fucking Christ!" Rena yelled as her sister attempted to bolt for the door making Rena have to tackle her. "Teacher's not that frikken bad!" Rena said wrestling her sister back into her seat.

"She's going to KILL us! What part of 'Kill US' does your nonsensical brain don't get!" Keria yelled trying to get away. Rena punched Keria hard in the face to keep her from getting out of her seat again.

"THE PART WHERE I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT, THAT'S WHERE!" Rena shouted into her sister's face, her voice edged with a hint of anger and fright.

"What? You're kidding… Right?" Keria asked rubbing her cheek where her sister punched her. Rena let out a yell of frustration and left the compartment. Keria could hear her little sister having a fit down the length of the train, obviously Rena had possibly been up all night. "Oh, damn… first I piss her off by telling her off because of her bad habit, now I've pissed her off by… wait… why is she pissed?" Keria then reached into her pocket and pulled out the same letter to Rena that Roy had written, only at the bottom in Rena's neat handwriting was something she had overlooked. The words in Rena's handwriting stated: 'Note to self, Test was positive, tell Roy.' Keria stared pensively at the note until she was aware that the Elrics were staring at her. "What?" Keria asked and Edward shrugged.

"Nothing, do you guys always argue?" Edward asked.

"No, not all the time. She's hiding something big from me and I don't think she's going to teacher's because she wants to do any reminiscing about stuff…" Keria said waving the note around absent-mindedly. Keria heard Rena's footsteps and shoved the note in her pocket before the youngest LeFey sister entered with some coffee for everyone.

"Sorry about that sis, I've had a lot on my mind lately with the Scar incident…" Rena said and Edward noticed she took no coffee for herself as she took a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and stared in thought at the white package.

"Go ahead sis, you need to settle your nerves…" Keria said taking out a lighter and tossing it to her younger sibling. Rena caught the lighter with ease but pocketed it and opened the pack but her eyes widened when she did so. "What? Outta pocky already?" Keria asked and Rena shook her head.

"No…" Rena then pocketed the pack and leaned against the compartment door. "I told someone I was going to quit, and for the most part I've went for a week…" Rena said and noticed Edward was looking at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Rena asked and Edward chuckled lightly.

"No, I've only seen Havoc smoke openly like that, and aren't you underage?" Edward asked.

"I'm as old as your little brother Edward… in fact my sister is almost exactly your age. And I have Jean to thank for this disgusting habit, although Keria has Maes to thank for her vile habit of drinking." Rena said and Keria chuckled darkly.

"At least I'm not going to get cancer unlike you, Chain smoker." Keria jeered in play and Rena smiled.

"At least I'm not going to die from liver failure like you, Drunkard Alchemist." Rena said back and Keria grinned.

"Rena's been smoking since Ishbal ended, as have I with drinking. So yah, you could call us underage druggies…" Keria told Edward and he chuckled playfully.

A few hours later after joking and laughter ensued about Edward's height, Keria's drinking, Rena's smoking, and Alphonse's shyness about being human again, they arrived in Dublith. When the train pulled into the station Rena sighed.

"Well, let's get this over with… that's odd, she's not there…" Rena said as she and Alphonse stepped off the train with Edward and Keria in tow.

"What do you mean Teacher's not here?" Edward asked peeking over his younger sibling's shoulder. Edward then emitted a frightened sound. "OH YES SHE IS! THAT'S HER HUSBAND THERE!" Edward shouted and pointed to a large muscular man looking around wearing a white apron spattered with bits of meat. Rena waved to this man.

"SIG! HEY MR.CURTIS!" Rena shouted and the man saw the redhead and went to her.

"Hello Rena… Where's Keria?" The man said pleasantly.

"Right here…" Rena said moving aside to show Keria clinging to the side rail of the train. The man smiled then noticed the Elrics.

"Hello Edward… is this Alphonse?" he asked. Alphonse nodded.

"Yah, I'm Alphonse… Ed's in a pretty bad mood…" Alphonse said and Edward cowered behind his little brother. "By the way, Sig, Where's Teacher?" The man known as Sig Curtis smiled sadly.

"Izumi's at home. She was too ill this morning to come and get the four of you so-" Sig said and Keria stopped clutching the train and looked at him.

"You mean our Teacher's sick? I will make sure she gets better! TO TEACHERS PLACE!" Keria shouted and grabbed Rena by the arm and they sped off to the Curtis' home. Sig shrugged and the brothers followed him as he beckoned them to follow him.

A few moments later they caught up to the sisters at the front of the butcher shop the Curtis' owned and operated. Sig smiled at the two sets of siblings.

"Go on inside, I don't think the place will eat you…" Sig joked and Keria took off and dragged Rena inside. The brothers followed with Sig trailing behind. Edward and Alphonse went down the hall Sig told them to and they entered the room Izumi Curtis was in before the sisters did.

"Hey teacher, how are you feeling?" Edward asked softly and she sat up a bit and smiled at the eldest brother.

"I'm better now than I was this morning…" Izumi said and Alphonse smiled at his teacher.

"That's good…" Alphonse said but before anyone could say another word Keria burst through the door and shouted.

"YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME NOW TEACHER!" Keria said rushing to the bedside no sooner had Keria arrived at her side Izumi slammed a frying pan into Keria's face. (RAE! Kate: Ummm… Where exactly did the frying pan come from again? Kaylee: Remember? We had this one scene in "Life of an Alchemist" where Keria had been fighting with Rena and Keria hid the frying pan in her room? Kate: Ummm… Now I think about it, I do remember… Kaylee: Well… Izumi took it… he, he, he…)

"I told you it was still there Keria…" Rena said leaning in the doorway. Keria fell to the floor with a comical dizzy look as she pointed straight up in the air.

"Oh look… I see mother waving to me at the end of a bright Tunnel…(1)" Keria said and Rena sighed as she kicked Keria lightly. Keria got up and smiled sheepishly then looked at her teacher. "You ever told us you trained the famous Elric Brothers…" Keria said and Izumi smirked and set the frying pan beside her on the bed.

"I trained you before them, so it's all one." Izumi said and Rena's smile disappeared. "Ah, before I forget… can I speak privately with Rena?" Izumi asked fingering the handle of the frying pan. Edward and Alphonse with Keria at their back bolted from the room closing the door so Rena was alone with Izumi. Rena stepped forward and her teacher looked at her curiously. "So, why'd you come back Rena?" Izumi asked and Rena began to explain.

Meanwhile Keria, Edward, and Alphonse were sitting in the kitchen at the table.

"So what does Izumi want to talk with Rena privately about?" Edward asked and Keria shrugged.

"Hell if I know…" Keria said. "I know she trusts Teacher more than me… I mean she knows more about my sister than I do…" Keria said depressingly as she stirred the drink Sig had given her.

"Sorry, I didn't know…" Edward said and put his hand on Keria's and she stopped stirring her drink to look at the young man that was her age. "I'm sure Rena wants you to know… but she may just be too afraid to talk to you about it…" Edward said looking kindly at Keria.

"WAIT, TEACHER! DON'T BE RASH NOW!" Rena's voice said from down the hall. "NOT THE FRYING PAN, COME ON GIVE ME A BREAK!" Rena shouted again and several sounds of someone being thrown into a wall were heard. Keria stood and went to the door to the hall.

"You guys stay here… it looks like sis just pissed our teacher off…" Keria said and hurried to the door. When Keria arrived Rena opened the door, Izumi's fist imprinted on her cheek. "Rea, are you all right?" Keria asked and Rena looked at her sister, sadness filled her eyes that Keria hadn't seen in over a year. Rena walked away from her teacher and sister staggering slightly.

"Keria… may I speak with you? It's about Rena…" Izumi said standing in the doorway where Rena had just come from. Keria glanced at her sister then entered the room and Izumi closed the door and motioned Keria to sit. "Rena's asked me to go back to the island for more training… there was something on her mind that she wanted to share with you." Izumi said sitting on the bed beside Keria.

"What is it? And why would she want to go back?" Keria asked and Izumi hugged Keria like a mother would her child. "Teacher?"

"You remember the last time I saw her she was almost a mess. She hadn't slept in days, and she asked me to take her to the island…" Izumi said and Keria nodded, she could never forget what had happened before that. "She hadn't really lost the baby… I didn't know that's what she was trying to do, but you remember that she had insisted that she was to go to the island?" Izumi said.

"I remember… why didn't she tell anyone? What's the big secret?" Keria asked Izumi hugged Keria closer.

"She didn't want anyone to suffer because of her decision. Rena… she killed the child using alchemy before it was born because she didn't want anyone to know she was going to have a child, that's why she asked us both to not tell anyone. She regretted it, and it caused her great pain to do so." Keria stared at her teacher.

"How did you find out she really did that?" Keria's eyes were wide in fear and confusion.

"She told me a few minutes ago, she also told me that when she went to the island, she tried to bring her baby back, but it failed. She had almost created an equal sacrifice using the remains of the baby, and full human ingredients… it would have worked, but at the same time… it didn't. she had killed it and tried to resurrect it, the whole thing was a cycle of sin…" Izumi stated. "She wants to go back to pay her respects, the island was where she killed it and tried to bring it back…" Izumi concluded.

"But why? Damn it! She was always more innocent than I ever was, but… Rena would never do that?" Keria said and began to cry. "Why would she do that? She seems so cheerful now, but did she really do such a thing?" Keria asked between her sobs.

"She did… Rena never lies to those she loves. Rena never told you because she was afraid you would hate her." Izumi said and patted the eldest LeFey sister's back.

"I couldn't hate Rena, Teacher… Why didn't she ask for some help or something?" Keria asked looking at the woman who was almost a mother to her and her sister.

"Think about it Keria… Rena had been raped, the child was only within her because she was raped…" Izumi said making Keria look down.

"I never thought about it. To me she was always optimistic, she always acted like the baby was a special present from god or something." Keria said and Izumi let Keria out of the hug and got to her feet.

"She realized her mistake, Keria… she realized it moments after she had done so… her first ever attempt to make a human was flawless, but when it came to her when she was grief struck… she couldn't do anything…" Izumi looked at Keria sadly. "Rena wanted me to tell you, because she was too afraid." Izumi said and Keria got off the bed and stood.

"Sometimes it takes more courage to be afraid, than to face your fears…" Keria said and left the room. When she exited she found Rena in a tight black tank top, a pair of dark blue kaki pants, and her usual Caduceus pendant she wore was on a newer chain. "Rea, what are you doing?" Keria asked softly and Rena looked softly at her sister.

"I'm going back to the island for some more training… please don't follow me…" Rena said and she walked the opposite way she had come. Keria looked at her sister's back as she walked away. Keria was confused, Rena never asked her never to follow her. Keria went back to the kitchen and the Elrics. She sat in her seat and looked at the drink in front of her. Sig came in and took the drink from her and set a bottle of rum before her. Keria took the bottle and drank deeply for a moment.

"Izumi told me you needed some rum, so drink up Keria…" Sig said and rubbed Keria's back. Keria set the bottle on the table with her hand on the bottle still and began to sob hard.

"Keria?" Edward asked and Sig shook his head.

"Stupid Rena! You're so fucking retarded!" Keria randomly shouted and Rena who had just entered looked around. Rena then looked at Keria a look of sadness filled her normally blank and emotionless face.

"So you do hate me… you do hold me in contempt…" Rena said then fled from the room with Keria crying so loudly she never heard her sister.

"Rena, come back!" Sig shouted. He looked to the Elric brothers. "Watch Keria, she's bound to do something reckless if she gets too drunk." Sig said and he dashed off after Rena. Keria continued to cry and Edward went to her and patted her on the back.

"Keria… it's alright…" Edward said and Keria shook her head.

"It's all my fault. I've never paid much attention to Rena, and now she's going back…" Keria said and began a new wave of sobs. "I'm going after her!" Keria stood, wiped away her tears, and then ran off toward the direction Rena dashed off in. Keria found Sig and Rena outside with Rena in tears. Keria motioned Sig to quit embracing Rena and Keria embraced her sister. "Rena I'm sorry. I've never asked you how you truly felt about things…" Keria said and Rena pushed her away.

"You hate me, I know you do!" Rena shouted then began to scream loudly. "KERIA I'M SICK OF THESE LIES BETWEEN US! YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT HOW YOUR SHOULDER BECAME AUTOMAIL! YOU'VE NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED WHEN WE WERE SEPERATED IN THE ISHVARLAN WAR! MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU DURING THE EXAMS!" Rena shouted at the top of her lungs her voice ringing in hurt. Keria stared at her sister, a numb feeling in her body.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THE IDEA I HATED YOU? I'VE NEVER HATED YOU! I COULD NEVER HATE YOU! I NEVER TOLD YOU BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU MAKING THE SAME MISTAKES I HAVE MADE! ISHBAL WAS A MISTAKE ON THE MILITARY'S PART, WE WERE SEPERATED FROM ONE ANOTHER FOR SEVEN YEARS BECAUSE THEY KNEW WHO THE FUCK OUR FATHER IS!" Keria shouted her face turning red. "AND TALKING ABOUT SECRETS WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND MR. FLAME ASS? YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THAT AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT WHY YOU WENT TO THE ISLAND TWO YEARS AGO! EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE SISTER! YOU TELL ME SOMETHING I'LL TELL YOU!" Keria yelled and Rena stormed up to Keria and slapped her hard in the face. Rena was crying and so was Keria, and Keria only embraced her sister and clutched her to her chest tightly. "I don't want anything bad to happen to my baby sister… Since we both joined the military and since we were separated in Ishbal, we've never had the chance to say anything to one another… Talk to me Rea… what's on my little sister's mind that's tormenting her so much…" Keria said sounding more like a mother than a sister sniffing as she looked at her sister loosening the embrace. Rena pushed away and looked at her older sister.

"I'm sorry Keria… I don't know what came over me… I'm sorry I hit you, I'm sorry I was yelling, I didn't mean it…" Rena said and Keria hugged her little sister. "I'll tell you later… I have to go…" Rena said and she gave her sister a kiss on the cheek (2) and hugged her. "Don't go away again… I need you more than ever…" Rena said then turned and headed in the direction of the lake following Sig.

Me: Oh cliff hangers!

Kaylee: OMG that's sad!

Me: I know… I cried as I wrote this…

Kaylee: Your Naruto one is frikken hilarious!

Me: all in a days work hun.

Kaylee: **Giggles** there is something fishy going on…

Me: I know… I had to have a blow up of the sisters… besides you need to tell me about how Keria got her shoulder messed up.

Kaylee: Come here… **Whispers juicy details in Kate's ear**

Me: Really, cool!

Kaylee: **Grins**…

Me: Any way… I know the last chapter's "Spoiler" is still left unanswered a bit, but that's our secrets, not yours…

Numbers!

(1) "Oh look… I see mother waving to me at the end of a bright Tunnel…" – Refer to volume four of the manga… Denny Brosh asks Edward if he just called his girlfriend and ed freaks out, his wound opens and he passes out saying: "Oh look, I see mom waving at me at the end of a bright tunnel…" as Brosh calls for a nurse…

(2) Rena said and she gave her sister a kiss on the cheek and hugged her. – Rena is NOT a lesbian. In some countries it is a greeting custom to give a kiss on the cheek. In this case Rena is simply giving her sister a kiss because she wants her to cheer up, also as a good bye before she goes back to the island… he, he, he…


	7. Showdown on the Island!

Me: Trying… hard… not… to… laugh…

Kaylee: Kate? What's wrong…?

Me: So… Much… Comedy… Must… Refrain… Giggles…

Kaylee: What are you talking about?

Me: **Busts up laughing** Keria vs. Sig!

Kaylee: How is that funny?

Me: Find out!

That Which is Lost

Chapter Seven: The Showdown on the Island!

Rena left with Sig and Keria sighed then went into the shop the Curtis' owned and operated. Keria yawned and scratched her neck and Edward stared at her when she entered the kitchen.

"So… What happened?" Edward asked Keria yawned again.

"Same old, Same old… Rea's being Rea… it was a whole miscommunication between us… little does she know… I'm going to find out what's going on…" Keria then ended dramatically then yawned loudly again.

Meanwhile Sig helped Rena into a small rowboat before he pushed the boat away from the dock, setting the ores in place.

"Sig, thank you for taking me to the Island… and Thanks for figuring out how to keep Keria occupied…" Rena said and Sig smiled at her.

"It's not a problem, you just do what you have to do… I won't let Keria near the place you'll be… We all know she's going to try to sneak up on you, but I'll be one step ahead of her." Sig vowed with a smile. Rena looked at him in concern. "Is there something on your mind Rena?" Sig then asked as he began to propel the boat toward the Island.

"Yes… The… Reason I don't want Keria to come to the Island is… Because…" Rena seemed at loss for words as she looked at Sig.

"Ah, I see…" Sig said reading her expression. "You're not only paying Respects to your lost child, but you're going to do some thinking as well, if I am correct in assuming so." Sig said with a gentle look, Rena nodded solemnly.

"Yes… You are indeed correct… I just don't want Keria… To know…" Rena said looking away from Sig.

Later Back at the Dublith butcher shop Keria Yawned before she stood. Alphonse looked at her.

"Are you sure it's a good Idea to follow her… She's been gone quite a while…" Alphonse asked.

"Yes… I need to know what's going on… Rena's hiding something… Something that has to do with the last time she went to the Island." Keria said then grinned, "Well, I'd better get a wiggle on!" Keria said before she departed. (RAE! Kate: Errr… the rum scene thing will have to be an Extra deleted scene… Kaylee: WHY?! Kate: Because… It's not working out the way we planned, plus this scene I have planned helps understand the sisters better… now STFU and enjoy! Kaylee: Yes oh mighty bitchy one…)

Back on the Island, Sig and Rena had just arrived one the shore of a very dense foliage covered beach. Rena sighed and looked to Sig. Sig was wearing a very large and ugly mask, and the very same costume that made Rena and Keria once scream in fear for their lives.

"Go ahead Rena… I've got you covered…" Sig's gentle voice said from behind the mask. Rena nodded and walked into the foliage. Sig sat by the boat sharpening one of his favorite cleavers, and a few long moments later another boat carrying Keria arrived. Sig grinned behind the mask as she disembarked looking around. "WHO DARES SET FOOT ON MY ISLAND!?!?" Sig said in a loud voice. Keria looked around then upon seeing Sig, not knowing it was him, screamed loudly, grabbing a branch and brandishing it like a sword.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?!" Keria demanded to know, still brandishing the branch.

"NOTHING, SHE IS NOT HERE!" Sig roared before he dashed forward with the cleaver. Keria managed to dodge, and smack Sig upside the back of the head with the branch, causing the mask to fall off. Sig stood surprised and Keria dumbfounded.

"Sig?" Keria asked lowering the branch. "What… are you… doing here?" Keria asked slowly.

"I was positioned here by Rena to keep you busy… I guess it's safe to say you have defeated me…" Sig said in defeat.

"But… What's Rena doing?"

"She is paying her respects…"

"I have a hard time believing that…"

"It's the truth… she's just beyond that tree…" Sig motioned to the far left of the beach and Keria looked at Sig determinedly. (RAE! Kate: **singing loudly:** You used to captivate me, by your resonating light, now I'm bound by the life you left behind… Kaylee: Alright, what's with the Evanesance song My Immortal floating in the background? Kate: **Shrugs** I'm just setting the mood Kaylee…) Keria glared at Sig.

"Prove it…" Keria hissed. Sig nodded and beckoned her to follow him, motioning her to be quiet. Keria followed slowly then peered through a gap in the foliage. Rena was kneeling by a bunch of ruins. She glanced around before breathing deeply inward and holding it as she reached behind her back. "What's she…" Keria muttered and Sig covered her mouth with one of his gigantic hands and motioned her to just watch. Rena glanced around again then she clasped her hands together then she reached her hands behind her again this time placing her hands on something under the back of her shirt. After a flash of light Rena removed a white garment unmistakably a corset coughing heavily. Keria's eyes widened as she surveyed the scene.

Keria pushed Sig's gigantic hand away from her face and looked at Sig then at Rena. Rena's voice then filled the air.

"I'm back… Although… I don't think it matters any more…" Rena said softly. "What am I going to do… If Keria finds out… She'll be angry I've kept secrets… Rena said. As if drawn by her sister's voice Keria began to inch toward Rena as Rena continued her soliloquy. "Keria doesn't know about Roy and I… She… Doesn't know… Roy's the father…" Rena then looked down, Keria Emerged from her hiding spot and Rena looked at her in shock as leafs and twigs snapped under her sister's almost zombie like walk.

"Rena…" Keria said slowly staring at Rena then she pulled the Note from Roy to Rena that she had found. "I… Know…" Keria said and Rena looked at her sister in a sad way. "I know you and Roy… Love each other…" Keria said, that's when Rena's look shifted to one of fear and Keria realized, that Rena was pregnant. "You… are going to have a baby… aren't you?" Keria questioned.

"Yes… I am…" Rena then clapped her hands together a tear sliding down her cheek; Keria then knelt beside her sister and held her sister's hands in her own.

"Rea… Don't… Don't kill the baby… Roy will be disappointed…" Keria said, "Please… Don't… Roy'll take care of you both…" Keria said taking a hand from her sister's and placing it on the bulge that the corset had hid very well.

"Keria… I'm… Too young for this… I can't…" Rena said beginning to sob.

"Teacher told me what happened a year and a half ago… Don't make the same mistake Rea… please…" Keria begged, "About Ishbal… I… I tried to bring Suke back… I wanted to bring him back because he was almost like our surrogate father… the person who tried to help me… died… I lost my shoulder… I thought if I told you… you'd hate me…" Keria said then she embraced Rena, "I've told my self that no matter what we would get through anything… even if we had to become the state's attack dogs… we will get through every thing… but I won't allow you to do something you will regret… you did it once without my knowledge… now… I want to keep you from making another mistake." Keria said holding her sister.

"But, you hate him!" Rena protested and Keria smiled.

"Actually I don't… I just love messing with the arrogant son of a bitch. Rena… Nothing would make me happier than to see you and Roy a happy expecting couple. I bet he doesn't even know he's about to be a father does he?" Keria said and Rena shook her head.

"He doesn't know…" Rena confirmed. Keria smiled.

"We'll tell him together… And that Ass better marry you or I'll make sure he regrets it…" Keria said as she got up and helped her sister up. Rena ran herself into Keria and sobbed hard into her older sister's shoulder. "Rena… It'll be alright… trust me…"

"I know it will be… I'm sorry I never told you…" Rena said Keria hugged her sister and put her long white Jacket over her sister's shoulders.

"It's all right Rea… You did what you thought was right… now Come on, we have Elric Dummies to smack around…" Keria said cheerfully. Rena managed to smile through her tears.

"Thank you Keria…" Rena said.

"No prob…" Keria replied.

Me: Wheeee! Finally! I'm done! No more writer's block!

Kaylee: Woah, this took a long time… but… why'd Rena do that?

Me: **Grins evilly** Why Kaylee… she's not in her right mind! That's why!

Kaylee: Oh…

Me: Onward! To Chapter Eight!


	8. Back to Central City!

Me: Wulll… this is getting LONG! I'm so excited!

Kaylee: And we haven't been in contact lately…

Me: I know…

Kaylee: But the story's taken an intresting turn….

Me: **Grins** Yah, I know… Kudos to Hillary though…

Kaylee: Hillary? For what?

Me: This… **Takes out a huge chart**

Kaylee: Woah… Is that ALL of Life of an Alchemist?

Me: Yup… Any way… Yosh!

That Which is Lost

Chapter Eight: Back to Central City!

Edward stared out the window of the kitchen as he did dishes for Izumi. Soon he spied the sisters and Sig walking up the street. When they entered Rena went straight to a room in the back and Keria came into the kitchen all smiles with Sig who took over doing the dishes. Keria walked up to Edward and hugged him laughing.

"I take it you and your sister forgive each other?" Edward inquired and Keria released him nodding vigorously.

"Human beings are so awesome…" Keria crowed and Edward gave her a confused glance. At that moment Rena came into the room and Keria went to her sister and hugged her laughing. Rena smiled.

"I didn't think you'd take it this well or I would have opened my mouth earlier…" Rena said cheerfully. Keria sat Rena in the chair next to Alphonse and Alphonse exclaimed in surprise upon seeing that the reason she was now wearing a loose shirt was because she looked as if she had suddenly grown a huge belly in a few hours.

"Your stomach is HUGE!" Alphonse said and Rena beamed.

"I guess it is… and just think Keria… I'm only four months!" Rena said, upon hearing her words, Edward who had joined Sig in doing dishes, by wiping them off before putting them away, suddenly dropped the plate he was drying.

"WHAT?!" Edward said loudly and Rena actually began to laugh heartily.

"I'm Pregnant Edward… Four months to be exact!" Rena then said in happiness. Keria beamed at her little sister.

"Yah, and as soon as we get back to Central, you have to have a LONG talk with everyone's favorite power hungry maniac and morally bankrupt colonel with a god complex! You've just got to tell him the good news!" Keria said and Rena smiled.

"I suppose I do…" Rena said with a smile. Alphonse stared.

"Why are you staring at my sister Al?" Keria asked noting Alphonse's stare.

"Wow…" he began softly, "How did you manage to give me my body back… without hurting your baby?" Alphonse asked and for the second time Edward dropped the plate he was supposed to be drying.

"SHE WHAT?!" Edward said, he then rounded on Rena. "Are mentally challenged?! Do you realize what you could have done?!" Edward said and Rena burst out laughing.

"It's a secret Al… I've done it before as well… but don't worry, I'm fine!" Rena said giggling. "Don't worry about me." Keria blinked and then shook her head chuckling.

"Rena… You whacko…" Keria stated with a grin, "Although I don't think Colonel will like it…" Rena gave a sarcastic look of fright.

"Oh my god, don't tell him that, god forbid!" Rena said sarcastically. Keria shook her head and smirked.

"Well… soon we've got to get back to Central… how about we go back this afternoon?" Keria asked and Rena smiled.

"Sure, if it's alright with Ed and Al…" Rena said smiling.

"Wait a minute, are you saying… Roy is your child's father?" Edward asked and Rena let out a hearty laugh again.

"Isn't that what Keria's been hinting at for the past… forty-five minutes?" Rena said still smiling. Edward shook his head.

"Colonel retard as a father? You have GOT to be yanking my chain…" Edward said Alphonse shook his head and nudged Edward in the ribs since he was the closest.

"I don't think that Ed meant what he said as an insult… I'm sure you and the Colonel will raise the baby just fine." Alphonse said enthusiastically. Rena smiled kindly at Alphonse.

"Thank you, at least I know you have a nice streak, unlike your hot headed brother…" Rena said. Edward shrugged.

"What ever…" Edward replied and returned to his dishes duty with Sig chuckling. Later that Afternoon, Edward, Alphonse, Keria and Rena all boarded the train escorted by the Curtis Couple.

"Rena, Don't forget to Write us when the baby is born! Izumi shouted and Rena nodded.

"I will!" Rena shouted.

"And Come back to visit!" Sig shouted next.

"We will!" Keria said at the same time Edward did as she waved to the Curtis'. The train chugged out of the station and Rena settled into her seat rubbing her stomach. "Wow… Sis, your stomach is so big… I can't believe you're pregnant… and you didn't tell anyone." Keria said and Rena shot her sister a look.

"Well… I can't really either… of course when this little one comes… I'll have to quit the military…" Rena said fondly, "Then again it's hard to imagine myself a mother…" Rena admitted and Alphonse smiled kindly.

"You'll do great… I know you will…" Alphonse said.

"Thanks Al, that's one of the kindest things anyone has ever said to me…" she complemented and he smiled more widely. "And mind you once he hears about the baby he'll lock me in a tower for the rest of my life…" Rena said and everyone laughed.

Me: Ahhhh… Teacup!

Kaylee: What?

Me: LOL! Never mind…

Kaylee: Weeee! This is so awesome, you HAVE lost your writers block!

Me: I know! It's awesome!

Kaylee: What's next? What's next?

Me: FIND OUT!!!


	9. Between Roy and Rena!

Me: Yay! Insanity!

Kaylee: OMG this is getting way huge!

Me: And I'm so happy I could sing!

Kaylee: **covers Kate's mouth** how about you not and say you did, and start this chapter already?

Me: OK! **dances off to do so**

That Which is Lost

Chapter Nine: Between Roy and Rena

By the time Rena, Edward, Alphonse, and Keria arrived at Rena's house late that evening Rena asked Keria to make the Elrics comfortable and Keria did so swiftly before Rena went to bed. Later that night Keria snuck through Central city and knocked softly on the door of Roy's house.

"What do you want?" Roy asked irritably as he let Keria in. Keria sat on the nearest chair and buried her head in her hands.

"Roy… do you care about Rena? I mean really truly care about her?" Keria asked. Roy yawned.

"Keria it's late, why the hell would you come over here in the dead of night, wake me up, and interrogate me of Rena and mine's relationship?" Roy snapped. "Besides, I thought you hated my guts…" Roy then added. Keria took her head from her hands and Roy was surprised to see tears sparkling in the young Ishvarlan woman's eyes.

"I know you and Rena are in love, there's nothing I can do to stop you two. I just have to know how much you really care about her…" Keria said. Roy went to Keria and patted her on the back gently.

"I care a lot about her… And as her sister, I care about you too. But, did something happen to her or something?" Roy asked Keria nodded.

"Yeah, a year and a half ago… you remember what had happened right?" Keria asked.

"Yes, she lost her child…"

"Actually, she didn't. She killed it. I don't think she knew what she was doing…"

"What? She… really did that?" Keria nodded. Roy sighed. "That doesn't change the way I feel about her… I could understand why she would do that… after all, it was what it was…" Roy said. Keria looked at him and threw her arms around him. "Hey, hey! Get off!" Roy said in surprise.

"I better get home before Rena gets up… you better come over later… she seems to have something on her mind." Keria said and Roy smiled.

"Take care Keria, and don't do any thing stupid…" Roy said and within moments Keria was back at Rena's house.

The next day in the after noon Roy stopped by after his shift. Keria woke Rena, who had slept most of the day, and hurried her down stairs where she met Roy and he smiled.

"Hello Rena, how are you feeling today?" Roy asked as he hugged her. Rena smiled at him.

"Fine, Edward, Alphonse… will you please make your exit? I need to speak to Roy privately…" Rena said and the Elrics left.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Roy asked. Rena shifted, slightly uncomfortable.

"Roy… this may be a shock…. But I'm four months pregnant…" Rena said almost shyly. Roy stared.

"You're WHAT?!" he asked very loudly.

"I… I'm pregnant…" Rena said her voice more sheepish.

"And did you know this when you transmuted Al?" Roy said his voice rising with each word.

"Yes… I did…"

"DID IT EVER CROSS YOUR MIND YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THE CHILD, OR MUCH WORSE YOURSELF?!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME!" Rena then began to scream.

"AND WHO ELSE KNOWS?!"

"JUST ME, KERIA, ED, AND AL; OTHER THAN YOU THAT IS!"

"AND HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?!"

"SINCE I WAS TWO MONTHS! LIKE YOU WOULD HAVE GIVEN A FUCK!"

"I HAPPEN TO GREATLY GIVE A FUCK!"

"I DON'T SEE WHY YOU HAVE TO MAKE A BIG FRIKKEN DEAL!" Rena then screamed sticking her face in Roy's. "MAYBE I SHOULD JUST KILL THE DAMN CHILD! WHO GIVES A FUCK THAT YOU'RE THE FUCKING FATHER?!" Roy blinked at this.

"Wait, wait, wait… let me get this straight before we start saying things we'll regret saying later… You're pregnant… Four months… It's… It's… My child…" Roy said.

"Congratulations! You actually worked it out with out me screaming your ears off…" Rena said sourly. Roy looked at Rena stunned, he had only begun to yell at her because of the order of the way she had said things.

"That… That's wonderful!" Roy then said and it was Rena's turn to stare.

"What? Weren't you screaming at me a second ago?"

"Yes, but I didn't quite understand what you said…"

"So, really… how do you feel about being a father?"

"I would love to!" Roy then went to Rena and hugged her tightly and kissed her. "I can barely believe I'm going to be a father! This is wonderful!" Roy crowed kissing Rena again. Keria came in and smiled.

"Soooo… Roy, when do plan to marry my sister?" Keria said coyly.

"What are you talking about?" Roy asked. Keria smirked.

"I won't allow you to have anything to do with the baby unless you marry her… so, when do you plan to do that?"

"Hey, that's not fair Keria!" Rena interjected with a frown. Roy suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny Pyro?" Keria asked.

"I was actually going to ask Her in a few weeks, but I guess now would be a proper time!" Roy then let Rena out of the hug, just as Edward and Alphonse entered. Roy Knelt before Rena taking her hand in his. "Rena, will you marry me?" Roy asked and Rena looked like she was about to cry in happiness.

"Yes, of course I will!" Rena then hugged the flame colonel as soon as he stood. Keria started to clap slowly and was joined by Edward and Alphonse.

"Wooo-hooo Colonel!" Edward said and Roy smiled.

"Well, thank you Ed…" Roy said and he hugged Rena and kissed her once again.

"So, eh… Colonel… what would you name the baby… if it were a girl?" Alphonse wheedled. Roy smiled.

"My secret…" Roy replied. "I'll keep you my dirty little secret…" Roy then whispered to Rena who giggled.

Me: **Stares at large TWIL chart** I'm done with Chapter nine! Exactly where it was supposed to be!

Kaylee: OMG! This is awesome! You have to call me to read it to me!

Me: kay! Any way… TO CHAPER TEN!!!


	10. Rena Resigns

Me: Chapter TEN! I'm so excited!

Kaylee: Wow!

Hillary: Why am I here?

Me: **Grabs Hillary and Kaylee smiling at them both** Keria-Chan, meet Hikaru-Chan. Hikaru-Chan, meet Keria-Chan!

Kaylee: **Shakes Hillary's hand** Hello, you must be Hillary!

Hillary: **Smiles** Yep, and you must be Kaylee!

Me: Any ways… Guys… What should happen in this chapter? **Authoress and friends go into a huddle** … Alright! Sounds fun!

That Which is Lost

Chapter Ten: Rena Resigns!

Rena sighed and looked down at herself.

"Is something wrong?" Roy asked, Rena shook her head.

"No, I'm just thinking…" Rena said and smiled. "I need some maternity clothes…" Rena said giggling.

"Oh, hey… Speaking of being parents, Roy… If you even DARE go Hughes on us, I swear to Ishvara that I'll beat the crap out of you so hard you'll regret ever being born…" Keria said and Roy smiled.

"Oh, hey Keria! Guess what! Rena's Four months pregnant! And that's my baby right there!" Roy said pointing to Rena's middle. He then thought for a moment. "Nope, I can't go Hughes… it's too hard…" Roy said with a pout Edward shook his head.

"Well Colonel… It looks like you're going to have your hands full soon." Edward teased and Roy grinned.

"Oh, and who says that soon you might not be? Who knows…." Roy said in a mysterious tone. Rena giggled.

"Roy, quit teasing the Elrics… and my sister…" Rena giggled and Roy hugged her.

"Yes, Rea…" Roy pouted and Rena smiled before she sighed.

"Well, tomorrow I'll have to resign… I'm not going to work with the baby on the way…" Rena said sighing again. Roy smiled.

"Good…" He said with a grin. "I would murder you myself if you were dragged off to a war and got yourself and the baby killed." Roy joked and Rena nudged him in the ribs.

"Gee, that makes me feel loads better, love…" Rena said sarcastically. Roy smiled.

"All in a days work, Rea, all in a days work…" Roy said and he hugged her.

Later the next day, Rena went to the Central City HQ, and as luck would have it… A certain killer of state alchemists was standing by the door. Rena, however, didn't see the said psychotic killer until he stepped in front of her.

"Rena, Rena LeFey… The Life Alchemist…" Scar said and removed his sunglasses. "An Ishvarlan who betrayed her own people…" He said and Rena cringed.

"How do you know me?" Rena demanded to know as his hand shot toward her.

"All my people know of you… Your sister shall be my next victim…" Scar said as he lunged for Rena again. Rena barely dodged.

"Please, I intend to no longer be an Alchemist." Rena said moving aside again. She put the envelope she had been carrying with her containing her resignation papers as she attempted to block his hand again. The envelope was knocked from her hand and she was knocked harshly backward.

"As atonement, I shall punish you in the name of god…" Scar said as he approached her. Out of what seemed like nowhere, a spike emerged from the ground and rushed toward Scar. Keria then appeared next to Rena.

"What's going on?" Rena asked and Keria glared at Scar.

"That's Scar, I'm surprised you didn't recognize him by his scar on his fat forehead." Keria said angrily. "SCAR, WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING HER?! I'M AN ALCHEMIST OF THE MILITARY, RENA IS NO LONGER ANY PART OF THE MILITARY!" Keria shouted and Scar glared back, his blood colored eyes boring into Keria's crimson ones. "Rena… Get out of here… NOW!" Keria said rushing toward Scar. Scar dodged Keria easily and caught Rena by the neck slamming her into the front of the Military HQ. "LET HER GO!" Keria said loudly as his right hand went to Rena's forehead. Keria alchemized a spear from the ground then rushed Scar again, causing him to release Rena. Scar did a back flip to put some distance between him and Keria before he glared.

"Since I will not be able to kill your sister first, I suppose I will have to kill you first… Fullmoon Alchemist." Scar said.

"That… Voice… I know you from somewhere…" Keria said muttering to herself. Scar cracked his right knuckles loudly and rushed toward Keria, catching her off guard. Keria screamed as she was slammed into a building across the street. (1)

"Of course you know my voice…" Scar hissed in her ear, "My wife was the one who gave birth to you two sins against god…" Scar said and Keria's eyes widened and she gazed at him with fear.

"F-F-Father?" She asked her only response was his hand on her forehead.

"Die, Full Moon Alchemist…" He said with a sneer. Keria closed her eyes anticipating the pain of her head exploding, but instead the shot of a gun was heard. Scar dropped Keria and turned to the sound seeing Roy pulling on a pair of white gloves.

"Well, well… Looks like it's not raining this time…" (2) Roy said sarcastically, but before he could say or do more, Keria clapped her hands then stood.

"You're no father of mine…" Keria said coldly and quietly before she looked him in the eyes, "What kind of man abandons his children…" Keria then rushed forward with a scream of anger and rested her hand on his heart. In a split second nothing happened then it looked as if Scar was a human balloon before his chest exploded with a shower of blood, soaking Keria with its crimson wetness. Keria withdrew her hand and stared at the blood on it.

"Keria!" Rena shouted going to her sister, "Keria! Keria!" Rena said noticing her sister wasn't responding. Keria looked to Rena with a look of horror.

"I… I… I killed him…" Keria said before she let out an ear splitting scream.

"I'll get her inside…" Roy told Rena before he picked Keria up and beckoned Rena to follow with a nod of his head. Rena obeyed silently, picking up her resignation papers and following Roy inside.

Roy lead them to his office where he sat Keria in his chair and looked her in the eyes.

"What happened?" He demanded to know. Keria whimpered looking like she was about to cry.

"He abandoned us… Rea was only three… She wouldn't remember… There's no way I could forget that voice… I killed him… I killed that bastard… I killed our father…" Keria said looking down at her hands, "I'm as bad as he is…" She said a disgusted look on her face. Rena gasped, she had never heard Keria speak of their father, she knew Keria had known about their father, but never had she heard of him.

"What are you saying…" Rena asked kneeling by her sister as best her pregnant belly would allow. Keria shot Rena a disgusted look.

"Just as I said, that murdering bastard who has murdered countless friends of ours who were Alchemists, WAS OUR FUCKING FATHER!" Keria yelled looking close to hysterics, "AND I FUCKING KILLED HIM IN COLD BLOOD!" Keria shouted starting to hyperventilate. Rena stood and did the only thing she could think of, she embraced her sister and buried her face in her sister's chest.

"Keria… Remember what happened at the Island… When you caught me… I realized then and there that we would do anything for each other… We're not just sisters… We're best friends… All that matters is that he tried to kill us… It was self defense, Keria…" Rena then looked to Keria with tears in her eyes, "You killed him because you had to sis… Don't beat yourself up over it… You've been protecting me since day one… Thank you for, yet again, saving my life…" Keria then blinked looking more unshaken she then hugged her sister close.

"What would I do without you Rena…" Keria asked.

"Donno Keria… Most likely we'd both be dead…" Rena said smiling sadly. Roy then cleared his throat.

"If you two are done… I suggest you two go and change… You're both covered in blood…" Roy said with a smirk knowing both girls would get over this event together.

Me: O.o… that took a while…

Kaylee: **grabs Kate by collar and shakes **I BETTER BE GETTING MINTYNESS FOR THIS!!!

Hillary: Now now… **pulls Kaylee off of authoress **Let's be docile!

Me: -.- Do I HAVE TO?

Hillary: Yes…

Kaylee: But I want my minty…

Me: **hands Kaylee a tub of minty choco madness ice cream **here… Now don't let Pyro have none…

Kaylee: YAY!!!

Numbers:

(1) There was originally a line about a doughnut shop in Dublith here… but I was too lazy to make it fit… sue me...

(2) The first time Roy meets Scar he can't use his alchemy because of the rain… hehe…


End file.
